


That Special Day

by Whisper132



Series: The Parabola Continuum [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132





	That Special Day

"Shouldn't it be your anniversary soon?"

The words echoed in Gin's mind as he rifled through his closet, trying to find a note, something to give him a clue as to when he and Osamu first began…their thing. Honestly, he wasn't sure from which moment to gauge the anniversary. Was it the first tutoring session? The day Osamu gave Gin a spare key? Was it the first day of practice because that was when they met?

"Gin! Tetsu's on the phone!" Gin's mother sounded happy. Tetsu was good at appeasing their mother. Gin always got the feeling that he was letting her down and she tolerated his bumbling ways because Gin was his father's favorite and the future hope of the Ishida family. Tetsu was also a good son and brought his boyfriend home to meet the family. Their father was upset but didn't say so in front of anyone. Even though he thought it brought a bit of shame to the family (he told Gin this secretly one night after too much sake), he was glad that Tetsu was happy and relieved that he wouldn't have to go through the expensive wedding process. Tetsu was the second son so, in the end, he could do whatever he liked.

"Hey," Gin said after taking the cordless phone from his mother.

"I was going to call your cell but I needed to talk to mom, too."

"What do you do for an anniversary?" Gin felt his face heating as he spoke. It was lame to ask dating advice from your younger brother.

"Who you dating?"

"Nobody."

"Tell me or I'm not helping."

"Sorry to disturb your studies. Good night."

"Wait!" Tetsu called before Gin hung up the phone. Gin's brother was too predictable. "I've only had one anniversary and we just hung out at his place and played some video games. He bought me lunch at Happy Burger. That help?"

"Thanks," Gin said, even though it hadn't helped in the least. He wasn't going to take Osamu to Happy Burger, that was kid stuff. If he wanted Osamu to be serious about this relationship (and allow more than just some lame hand holding), then he had to approach it like an adult.

He thought back to the anniversaries his parents had. There was usually wine (that was out) and an expensive dinner (also out) and weekend trips (out).

"You still there?" Tetsu asked.

"Yes."

"You sound pissed off."

"I can't take this person to Happy Burger. It has to be more…serious." If he called Tetsu's anniversary childish then Tetsu's feelings would be hurt and Gin didn't want that.

"Someone older, huh?"

"Yes."

"A lot older?"

"Does it matter?"

"That means yes. Have I seen him before?"

Gin didn't like the giddy edge to Tetsu's voice. "Why do you say him?"

"Because an older woman isn't a big deal so you would have owned up by now. It's your coach, right? Tachibana-san said that he had a friend who had a friend that was getting it on with his coach."

"We're not getting it on, and don't listen to everything that guy says." Gin and Chitose would be having a talk, a very long talk.

"Cook for him. You're good at it, so just do that. Make something really nice and have candles to get him in the mood."

If only there was a mood to be gotten into. "I'll think about it. Thanks. Tell mom and I'll kill you."

"We'll see." With a last snicker of triumph, Tetsu hung up.

After walking the house phone downstairs, Gin dialed Osamu on his cell phone.

"Hey," Osamu yawned.

"Hey," Gin said, smiling because Osamu's yawns sounded cute, even over the phone. "I thought I'd come over this weekend and cook for our anniversary."

"Our what?"

"Our anniversary."

"Oh, uh, is that coming up?" Osamu's hand over the phone barely muffled his cursing. "Uh, sure you can come over, that'd be great. I, ah, have to return somebody's call now. Bye."

Gin didn't get the chance to say goodbye before Osamu hung up. Maybe he shouldn't have worried so much about the anniversary after all.


End file.
